Black Paint
by Evanescent Samurai
Summary: ON HIATUS. Light receives an invitation to walk to school with a girl from a young artist with a bleak past. Her drawings could trap her in the investigation led by L, unless Light can manage to keep her from his father and the other detectives! LightxC


Chapter 1:

Light Yagami sighed as he tucked the Death note beneath the board in his drawer. So far, he had filled nearly twenty pages with the names of criminals, and his adrenaline was throbbing in his veins.

"My utopia is nearly here," he grinned. "I've killed so many evil people."

"I've never seen a human so eager to use that book before," Ryuk said, eyeing a bright, red apple that he held in his claws. Light carefully slid the drawer closed.

"I am this world's judgment," he informed the munching shinigami. "Now, I have to get to school. I can't let my grades slip because of my other tasks."

Light trotted down the stairs into the kitchen. His mother and sister, Sayu, were sitting at the table eating breakfast. His father, Souichirou, was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Dad?" Light asked.

"He went to work early," Sayu chirped. "Oh, and you got a phone call from a girl. She said she was in your homeroom class."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Your door was closed," Sayu murmured. "I thought you were still getting ready for school." Light playfully ruffled his sister's hair.

"It's okay," he smiled. "So, who called?"

"A girl named Raine Koizumi," his mother replied. "She wants to walk with you this morning to school." Light shook his hair as he slid into his jacket. Such a childish thing for a girl to ask for. After all, neither of them were in middle school anymore.

"I can't," he said. "Perhaps another time?"

"Light, she's going to be here in a few minutes," his mother pleaded. "Give her a chance, my national honor student." She softly patted his head. "She sounds like a sweet girl."

"I guess, I can," Light sighed. He ignored his mother's kiss to his forehead, and he hurried back up the stairs.

"Be careful, Light," Ryuk warned. "Don't let her see the Death note."

"I know that," Light muttered, rolling his eyes, "so, I'm taking it with me." Ryuk laughed heartily as Light propped open his desk drawer.

"That would not end well for you," he said, "if she touches it. Then, she'll be able to see me just like you can." Light thumbed through the used pages of his notebook, skimming a few criminal names as the papers swooshed under his fingertip.

"Raine is an artist," he informed Ryuk. "She might be able to see you anyways, Death note contact or not."

"So, what'll you do if that's true?" Ryuk asked. "Will you use the Death note on an innocent classmate?" Light tucked the small, black book into his school bag.

"Out of the question," he snorted. "I only use the Death note to judge the wicked. Besides, if I kill someone close to me, then I'll raise suspicion."

"Light," Sayu shouted, knocking on the bedroom door, "Raine's here. She's waiting downstairs." Light gasped as the door knob began to jiggle. He shoved the drawer shut, ignoring the open trap door inside. Sayu opened the door, and she grinned. "You've gotta see her sketch book, Light. She has amazing drawings! She sketched pictures of the police investigators, Dad, and even L!" Kira froze.

_L?!_

Sayu timidly poked Light's arm, asking, "Light, are you okay?" She waved her hand in front of his eyes, startling him from the depths of his thoughts.

"Thank you for telling me, Sayu," he smiled. "I'll be right down." Sayu giggled, and she darted back down the stairs. Ryuk bit into another apple.

"Don't get too involved with that Raine-girl," he said. "She'll get caught up in L's investigation if he finds out about her drawing book, especially if her sketch of him matches his real identity."

"Well, then, I'll make sure that she's not involved," Light smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Light, you're going to be late!" Mrs. Yagami called up the stairs. She turned to Raine, who was watching Sayu thumb through her sketch book, and she bowed. "Would you like a quick drink, or something to eat?"

"I'm fine," Raine replied, running her gloved hand through her long, multicolored hair. Sayu stared in awe at Raine's jewelry, watching the chains and rhinestones sparkle. Raine's hands were clad in fingerless, striped gloves, and a variety of rings graced her long fingers. As she scrutinized Raine's necklaces, Sayu wondered if she received demerits for wearing so much jewelry at once. She gently tugged on a pink lock of Raine's hair

"It's so cool," she gasped. "Raine, do you color your hair yourself? Can you teach me?" Raine brushed her bangs from her golden eyes and laughed.

"My, my," she giggled. "I'll teach you, but only if it's all right with Mrs. Yagami."

"Raine," Light said, trotting down the stairs, "let's get going."

"Ah, okay," Raine replied, snatching her book from Sayu's lap. "Bye, everyone." She bowed as Light walked out the door. "And, thank you!" Sayu and Mrs Yagami waved at Raine. When both students had left, Sayu grinned at her mother, but was interrupted by a blunt, "No, you're not coloring your hair."


End file.
